freakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Freakazoid
DANCE OF DOOM Cosgrove: Hey Freakazoid whant to go out for a mint. Freakazoid: Ok I got to say that was one fine mint. Cosgrove: sure was oh buy the way Harry Connick High. Freakazoid thats right duty calls hello duty i'm coming. Candle Jack (episode) Cosgrove: Hey Freakazoid. Freakazoid: Oh hiya Cosgrove. Cosgrove: Do you whant to go to the honey hasrvest in acton. Freakazoid: Really ar-are you serious yes yes yes. Freakazoid: Wow I can't rember when I had some much fun. Crogove: Yeah but I think I over did on the honey oh buy the why Steff and the kids have been kidnapped buy that sooky boogieman guy. Freakazoid should I go help them. Cosgrove: I would but that's me. Freakazoid: Ok see ya. The Chip (Part II) Cosgrove: You've done a good job here kid. Freakazoid: Thanks. Cosgrove: Say you want to go out for a snow cone. Freakazoid: Do I ever. Freakazoid: Than I got sucked into the internet and here I' am. Cosgrove: You know what you should do with your powers... Freakazoid: What Cosgrove: I'd become a superhero but that's me. Freakazoid: Na... Cosgrove: You can fight crime... Freakazoid: Na... Cosgrove: Up hold the truth... Freakazoid: Na... Cosgrove: Inpress the ladies. Freakaoid: Ok I'll do it. Hot Rods From Heck Freakzoid: No doubt Longhorn is up to some evil plan i must find him whith out delay. Cosgrove: Hey Freakazoid. Freakazoid: Oh hi Cosgrove. Cosgrove: Wanna go see a bear ride a motorcycle. Freakazoid: Do I let's roll. Freakazoid: That bear is prety good. Cosgrove: Pigs are smarter then bears but they can't ride motorcycles oh buy the way word has it that Lonhorn plans to use Robot Hot Roders to steal titan missile... Freakazoid: You going... Cosgrove: It's out of my jurisdiction i'd get the Freakmobile and check it out might be something to do. Freakazoid: Perhaps...ther...is. Relax-O-Vision Cosgrove; Hey Freakazoid I've got a two for one coupon mud baths you interested. Freakazoid: Am I. Cosgrove: You know that note you got from the Lobe it could be a clue about where he took Steff. Freakazoid: Buy golly cosgrove your are right where's my towl AH no time four that now I'm off. The Cloud Cosgrove: Hey Freakazoid want to go build a Go-Kart. Freakazoid: Oh hiya Cosgrove I would like to but we're kind of in the milddle of somthing. Cosgrove: Ok maybe later by the way there's a spooky cloud thing turning people into clown zombies out here I'd take care of that if I we're you. Freakzoid: Ok. Cosgrove: See yeah. end of the episode. Cosgrove: Pretty clever Freakazoid now how about that go-kart. Freakazoid: Sure thing Cosgrove, hey Cosgrove I know what your geting for your birthday. Sewer or Later Cosgrove: Hey Freakazoid. Freakazoid: Oh hi Cosgrove. Cosgrove: Want to head over to the Great Hall of Spackle. Freakazoid: Do I let me do the seriens. Cosgrove: Those Egyptians pretty good builders you can't even see the spackle. Freakzoid: M-hm that's i guess that's part of why they're my favorite ancient race. Cosgrove: Buy the way word has it that Cobra Queen is holed up in the sewers. Freakazoid: You going down after her. Cosgrove: Na I hate the smell of Poo Gas. Freakzoid: Well so do I but everyone expects me to go down there. Cosgrove: That's part of being a superhero it comes with the fancy tights and the lighting in your hair. Freakazoid: No a big N follwed by a little o no I amnever going into the sewers after Cobra Queen never ever ever I really mean it no. The Wrath of Guitierrez Cosgrove: That blue knight guy is prety good. Freakazoid: He sure is 'M'lord. Cosgrove: What oh...'M'lord rifght Ha funny you know I like jousting so much I wish I could marry it. Freakazoid: Aaaagh. Cosgrove: Ha funny. Cosgrove: Sorry I didn't help you out sooner kid I thought you were one of your little skits. Freakazoid: I don't know what it is Cosgrove it's like all of a sudden there's was disruption in my energy field. Cosgrove: You mean like that force thingy in Star Wars. Freakazoid: Yeah that's it. Cosgrove: I like that movie Carrie Fisher's a real cutie pie. Gosgrove: Don't worry kid I'll get you over to the hospital as fast as I can. Cosgrove: Norma it's gimme a double cubby by and who on the fryer tonight. Norma: Mumble. Cosgrove: Yeah he's good ok get me some fries to. moans Cosgrove: And make it snappy I got to get Freakazoid to the hospital. Cosgrove: Aww shot I orange bang. Dexter's Date Cosgrove: Hey Freakazoid. Freakazoid: Oh hiya Cosgrove Lobe's inside all packed up and ready to go. Cosgrove: once we're done here you wanna get a fat free yogurt. Freakazoid: I can't I got to get back to my date next time Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh Wosh. Cosgrove: How about you kids you want to go get a yogurt alright maybe later. Police: The Lobe he's escped. end of the episode. Freakazoid: Good job Freakazoid now how about that yogurt. Freakazoid: Aw no thanks I'm on a date. Lobe: Can I go. Cosgrove: Ok see yeah. Hero Boy (episode) Cosgrove: Hay Freakazoid you want to go to Spumoniland. Guitierrez Voice: If you are not here by one p.m. I will vaporize the world. Freakazoid: Ok real quick. Cosgrove: Slow down kid your tummy's goning to get all urpy. Freakazoid: No time I Must Succeed. Virtual Freak Steff: Maybe we should cacth a movie. Cosgrove: Good idea I want to good see baby heart. Freakazoid: What's that. Coasgrove: It's about a cute little pig who slaughters the english. English Man in Movie: I say look at that cute little pig. Baby Heart: La La you dumb heads beter get out of scotland. English Man in Movie: And if We don't. Heart shorts People screaming Steff: This sure is a gory movie. Cogrove: Yeah but that's one mighty cute pig. Freakazoid: I Hope he receives some king of cute pig award. Tomb of Invisibo runing and screaming Cosgrove: That you're family. Freakazoid: Yeah Where did he go that invisibo now I've got that song stuck in my head. Cosgrove: It's got a catchy tune. Freakazoid: Hey Cosrgrove how come you never got married. Cosgrove: cause I like meat too much. Freakazoid: You can still be married and eat alot of meat. Cosgrove: I didn't know that. Statuesque Cosgrove: You see hoe they use some kind of grape perserve to make half doom. Freakazoid: What about the water fall that's a rare kind of albino jelly. Freakazoid: Wow I'm starting to get a newfound respect for jams and perserves of all kinds. Casgrove: Kid that's what jelly is all about. Freakazoid: Look what I got Jeepers new watch it turns pigenons into stone. Cosgorve: Take my advice watch out for jeepers. Freakazoid: Cause he's into magic and stuff. Cosgrove: No cause he's a big nut. Later Freakazoid: And after Jelly Land we went over to thesee the statue of Aldo Ray. Steff: Sounds like a typical Cosgrove kind of day. Two Against Freak Cosgrove: Hey I just remembered Webby's Vest World is going to display the nation's largest cowboy vest They're going set it in the lobby in about a hour but we'd have to leave now to get good seats Who's in. Freakazoid: Who could possibly be out. Roddy: Aye I've seen many strange things in may time but never a giant cowboy fringe vest. Freakazoid: Then Let's altogether go now. Category:Quotes